The Prize in the Consolation
by LJLanham
Summary: Another follow-up to "The Doctor in the Photo." Will Booth and Brennan both come to their senses with a little help from Angela?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yet another follow-up to "The Doctor in the Photo." I've already written one, but I wondered what would happen if things had gone a little differently than I wrote in "The Regret in the Reporter." :- ) I didn't plan to start/write another story so soon after "Marriage" ended, but this one wouldn't let me go tonight. **_

_**Please, read and review! Thanks….**_

**_BnB_**

The Prize in the Consolation

As he pulled out from in front of her building, the rain started coming down again. It was a heavy rainfall for this time of year, and it seemed as if it was coming down in sheets against his windshield.

He weaved his way across town over the nearly deserted streets. It was good that there was little traffic, because the weather and his thoughts were distracting enough.

He glanced over at _her_ seat. Funny that he still always thought of it as hers, no matter how many times Hannah had joined him in the vehicle. He pictured her face, the pain in her eyes and the tears streaming down her cheeks. He refused to allow himself the recollection of the sound of her sobs. That was too much to bear.

The sound he was having trouble getting out of his own head was his own words, "She's not a consolation prize. I love her."

_I love her._

Looking back over the past few months, he realized how often he said those words out loud. Not in the Tom-Cruise-jumping-on-the-sofa way, but in the way that was meant to convince everyone around him that it was true. Some may think the agent doth protest too much.

Who was he really trying to convince… everyone else or just himself?

_She's not a consolation prize._

By the time he reached the liquor store that sat beneath his apartment, he'd had an all too rare and much needed moment of clarity when he realized that she was exactly that.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

She dialed the phone and hung up for the third time. She really needed to talk to someone, but every time she realized her friend was about to pick up, she panicked and realized she _couldn't _talk about it. Not yet.

Of course she realized too late that those missed phone calls had already set that ball in motion and she probably no longer had a choice in the matter.

Predictably, her phone began to ring. She considered not answering, but she realized that was unfair. Her friend, her best friend, was probably as panicked as she had been.

"Brennan," she answered softly, trying to hold back her tears.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked, frantic as Brennan knew she would be. "What is going on?"

Brennan was unaware of how worried Angela had been throughout the course of the case. She realized that Micah had recognized her uncharacteristic behavior, and after tonight she knew that Booth had as well. She should have assumed the others had noticed, but truthfully she was so wrapped up in understanding Lauren Eames that she had paid attention to little else.

"I'm fine, Angela," she answered in a toned that said she was anything but.

"No. You're not, Brennan," Angela replied, her heart breaking as she could hear her best friend crying on the other side of the line. "And you haven't been for a really long time. I'm worried about you," she said softly. "Hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No!" Brennan said. "The storm is getting worse. You shouldn't be out. Please, just stay there. We can talk on the phone."

"Okay, then," Angela agreed. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say."

Angela's heart constricted at her words, she'd never heard her friend sound so defeated.

"How about we start at the beginning," she prodded gently.

"But that's just it, Ang. I don't know when that is. Is it seven years ago when we all got together for that first case? Is it six years ago when he had me detained at the airport? Is it four years ago when he told me there are different kinds of families?"

_So, this isn't about the doctor in the tree at all,_ she thought as her friend went on. _It's about Booth… and it's about time._

"Or three, when he told me he loved me but then qualified it with an "atta-girl"? Or maybe it was last year when he told me he wanted to give us a chance, that we could be together for thirty, or forty, or fifty years right before saying he had to move on. Maybe it was months ago in Indonesia when I realized that I loved him, too… or months later when he came home in love with someone else… Or maybe it was tonight, when I asked him for another chance…"

_Wait, what? _

"Bren, sweetie, slow down," Angela said. "You lost me a little over a year ago. Booth asked you to take a chance on a romantic relationship?"

"Yes," Brennan answered, nodding though Angela couldn't see her. She sniffed back her tears. "He said he was a gambler, and he asked me to gamble with him…"

"What did you say?"

Angela was shocked. She was having a hard time concentrating on what Brennan was saying as she put the pieces together. This explained so much.

"I turned him down."

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be a gamble," Brennan answered. "But I was. I am. There is always a potential risk when getting involved with me. I don't do relationships, Ang. I never believed in monogamy or intimacy… whenever I've tried to have a relationship, it's ended badly. I had to protect him from that… from me."

"Wait, you said you never _believed_ in monogamy… as in past tense. Has that changed?"

"Maybe," Brennan admitted. "When I was away, I realized how much I missed Booth. And not just working with him, but all the other things he brings to my life. I realized that Sweets was right and we have been engaging in a surrogate relationship for years. I didn't want to be a surrogate anymore, Angela. I thought I was ready to make it real."

"And he came home with Commando Barbie," Angela said with a sigh.

"Don't do that," Brennan said.

"What?"

"Make fun of Hannah," she said. "She's a lovely person, and she's good for Booth. She makes him happy. It's not her fault. I did this. I made my bed and now I'll have to lie in it… alone."

"Okay, that gets up to months ago… but what happened tonight, Bren?"

"This case hit me really hard, Ang," Brennan said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I saw so much of myself in Lauren Eames. I began to wonder if I could disappear and no one would even notice… and then I talked to the helicopter pilot who was in love with her," she said, smiling through her tears. "You would have liked him, Ang. And I think he would have been good for her, but she never gave him a chance. I believe that was her biggest regret. I thought of Booth, and me, and all the years we've missed out on… I told him that I didn't want to have those kinds of regrets… the regret of never having given him… us… a chance…"

"Oh god, Bren. What did he say?"

"He said, '_Bones… I'm with someone. Hannah's not a consolation prize. I love her._'"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Are you okay, really?"

"No," Brennan answered with rueful laugh, again pushing away her tears. "But I will be."

"He says that a lot," Angela said, thinking out loud.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"That he loves her," her friend answered. "Much more than is actually necessary. I wonder if he's trying to convince us, or himself?"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

He tried to gather his thoughts as he made his way slowly up the stairs. He stopped outside his front door. _Their_ front door. How had he so cavalierly, and in front of Bones no less, invited Hannah to move in with him?

He'd been so desperate for everything with Hannah to be perfect… to be _right_… that he'd made a royal mess of everything. It was time to man-up and fix it. Slowly, he reached out to slide his key into the lock.

She was on her feet as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"Baby, there you are!" she said, the relief obvious in her voice as she walked toward him. "It's pouring buckets out there. I was starting to get worried."

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and he closed his eyes as he gently peeled her off of him.

"You're right," she said, her voice dropping an octave. "You're soaking wet. We need to get you out of those clothes."

She went to work on his jacket, and again he stopped her, taking her hands in his.

"We need to talk," he said. "But first, I want to take a shower and put on some dry clothes. I'll be out in a little while."

With that, he let go of her hands and left her staring after him as he made his way down the hall.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

The steaming hot water pelted his tight muscles, doing nothing to relieve the tension. Seeley Booth had been in tight spots before, and he'd always been able to think on his feet. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so lost… when he'd screwed up so royally.

He loved two women, but he was only in love with one of them.

He would only ever be in love with one of them.

And there was a good chance that he'd ruined things with her for good. There was only so much anyone could take, and he knew for certain that she was stretched to her limit.

He rested his forehead against the usually cool tile, now warmed by the heat of the shower. Steeling his resolve, he pulled himself together. He knew what he had to do.

He turned off the water and climbed out of the shower stall, running a towel quickly over his hair and then his dripping torso before wrapping it around his waist. He walked across the hall into his bedroom without glancing toward the living room.

He pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a vintage The Clash t-shirt, and sat down on the bed to pull on the purple striped Paul Smith socks that Bones gave him for his birthday last year. He felt slightly guilty for needing to have something of her with him when he did what he was about to do.

He stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like he'd aged ten years in the last two hours.

This time, she didn't stand to greet him as he entered the living room.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"What? No…"

"You usually just put on a pair of sweats to hang around the house in the evening," she noted.

He nodded in acknowledgement of her statement and rubbed his hand over his face and over his hair as he sat down in the armchair facing where she sat on the couch.

Her journalist's instincts were on high alert. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling it was going to be big… and judging by her boyfriend's demeanor, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Where were you, Seeley?" she asked.

He wasn't sure if it was his guilt causing him to hear it or if there was actually accusation in her voice.

"I went to get Bones," he said, truthfully. "She was working on the case."

"In the lab?"

"No," he answered. "She went back down to the scene of the crime."

"That's a dangerous part of town to be alone in at night," she replied. "Is Temperance all right?"

"She will be," he answered. _God, this was going to be harder than he imagined_.

All the scenarios he'd gone through in his head, and he had no clue how to begin this conversation.

"Hannah, something happened tonight," he said. _Okay, that was lame._

"Oh god, you slept with her, didn't you?"

"What? NO! Why would you say that?"

"I'm a journalist, Seeley," she reminded him. "And a damned good one. You don't get to cove the stories I've covered without being really observant. I've seen the way she looks at you," she said.

_The way she looks at me? Why haven't I seen it?_

"And the way you look at her. I know you," she went on. "You're not the kind of guy who cheats, so I've never been worried about that. But I know there is something you're not telling me."

"Seven years ago, I was working on a cold case about a girl from New York who had been killed here in the park. Cam suggested I consult with a forensic anthropologist she'd heard of who was lecturing at American University. I balked. I was a lone wolf, no way was I gonna partner up, especially not with some squint scientist. But eventually, I put Gemma ahead of my ego. Finding her killer was all that mattered. So, I went to see her. I walked in to that lecture hall and it was like I was hit by a bolt of lightning. I knew. Everything I'd ever know about love and soul mates came together in that moment. It was love at first sight…" he smiled, lost in his memories, he'd basically forgotten that he was talking to his current girlfriend. "She hated me on sight, but she eventually agreed to help. We fought and flirted and solved the mystery. When it was over, we had the first of what would become our legendary screaming fights. She said she never wanted to see me again. She instructed her assistant never to take my calls… and I let it go. About a year later, another case came up that I knew I couldn't solve without her help. She still wouldn't talk to me, so I had to do something to get her attention. She was coming back from an excavation of a mass grave in Guatemala, and I had her detained at the airport by Homeland Security …"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"I'm serious, Sweetie. Methinks the agent doth protest too much," Angela said into the phone. "He's not as in love with her as he wants to believe."

"I don't know, Ang," Brennan replied. "You didn't hear him when he turned me down. He seemed pretty serious about her."

"He's serious about _you_, Brennan," was her friend's reply. "And he's scared. He was really hurt… you guys have really done a number on each other and it's going to take time, patience and a lot of honest hashing it out to regain that trust."

Brennan shook her head, not caring that Angela couldn't see it.

"I'm not so sure about that. Someone once told me that life comes to us in moments. And if we miss our moment, we don't get it back. Booth and I missed our moment, and we can't get it back. I proved that tonight when I tried."

"No way, Bren. No way have you and Booth missed your moment. Look at me and Hodgins. How many times did we screw up before we finally got it right?"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"…and that's when she said she didn't want to have any regrets," he said, coming to the end of their story, but hoping that it was only the beginning.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"That I was with you," he said. "I told her that I love you. I couldn't leave you just because she changed her mind."

"You couldn't?" she asked, "Or you wouldn't want to?"

She took his silence for her answer.

"Seeley, you're in love with her."

"I am."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

The ringing of his BlackBerry pulled him from his reverie. He got up and walked over to the table by the door to pick up the phone and answer it.

"Booth," he said wearily.

"Seeley Booth, you're an idiot."

"I know, Ang."

"No, seriously. You have lost your ever-loving mind! What were you thinking, turning her away when she came to you at her most vulnerable?"

_She told Angela?_

"I wasn't thinking, Angela," he said. "And I haven't been for a very long time."

"So, what are you going to do to fix it?"

"I don't know, Ang," he said, with a longsuffering sigh.

"Well, you can start by getting your head out of your ass and kicking Blondie to the curb…"

"She's gone," he said.

"What?"

"I told her, Angela. I told her everything about me and Bones and she's gone. She left. She said that she deserves to be better than second best." With a wry smile, he added, "She said she's nobody's consolation prize."

"Well, I'm glad to know that at least one person in this triangle has some sense."

"Ang?"

"Yeah, Booth?"

"Can you stop yelling at me now?" he asked. "It's been a really long day. Bones almost got killed and then told me she wants to be with me. I realized I'm still in love with her and I told my girlfriend. I no longer have a girlfriend, and now I'd like to get shitfaced and pass out in peace, if you don't mind."

"I do mind," Angela said, sternly. "Put the bottle down. Call a cab, get your coat and hightail it over to Brennan's place. Tell her that you love her and see what happens. It's time, Booth. Don't put it off until morning. Don't put it off until you're thinking clearly. Do it. Now. Get over there and claim the woman you love."

"Isn't that a little creepy, Ang? I just broke up with Hannah two hours ago. Now I'm supposed to rush over and ask Bones to take me back?"

"Yes!" Angela exclaimed. "Okay, yes, there is a little bit of an ick factor involved. Don't sleep with her… just make sure she knows that she has you. The rest will progress over time."

"I don't know…"

"I do. Booth, when has waiting ever solved anything? You know Brennan… she needs to know NOW. Tonight. That you chose _her_. You need to tell her before she throws those walls up again. You've done the consolation, Booth- now go claim your prize."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

_**AN2- Part two should be up by tomorrow afternoon. :-) Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go with chapter two… I think there might be a couple more in this one, but definitely at least one. Thanks for all the great response to the first chapter, I hope this one doesn't disappoint.**_

**_BnB_**

The Consolation in the Prize

Chapter 2

**_BnB_**

Not for the first time, Booth questioned the advisability of following Angela's advice. But then again, Angela knew her better than just about anyone else… and she had confided to Angela about their conversation tonight. Against his better judgment, he found himself climbing out of the cab and climbing the steps to the front door of her building.

He didn't recognize the doorman.

"Seeley Booth for Temperance Brennan," he said, hoping she hadn't taken his name off her list.

"Dr. Brennan is in, Agent Booth," the man said. "You may go up. Shall I announce you?"

"No," Booth answered. "No, thank you."

This visit was probably best served by the element of surprise. He knew there was a chance she wouldn't even let him in, and he didn't want to give her any extra time to think about it. He stepped into the elevator and chose the button for her floor.

He didn't remember this elevator being so slow as he began to think about what he would say when she answered the door. As the elevator doors opened and he stepped off, he realized that a prepared speech wasn't going to cut it in this situation. He knew that he would know what to say as soon as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

He'd often felt that he could find the answer to any question just by looking in her eyes. As his musings continued, he wondered if there was a name for that particular shade of blue. He'd have to ask Angela, and if there wasn't, he was going to suggest to Crayola that they call it, "Temperance."

_Where did that come from? When did I turn into some kind of lovesick sap? Oh yeah, the minute Bones admitted she wanted me…_

He looked up, realizing that he'd made his way to her door. For a split-second, he considered turning back. But Ang was right… she had to know, and he had to tell her tonight. She already knew she was his standard. She had to know that no one could ever match up.

He raised his hand to knock on the door.

After several minutes had passed, he became nervous that she wasn't going to answer. He knew she was home. Both of her cars were in their spots and the doorman had said she was in. He was about to turn away, defeated, when he heard the door open slowly.

"What are you doing here, Booth?"

He'd never seen her looking so forlorn. He knew she'd been crying, but it was more than the tracks of the tears that had slipped down her cheeks…more than the haphazard ponytail on her head or the fact that the tank top she was wearing didn't match her yoga pants. It was her eyes, her amazing Temperance Blue eyes were dim, they were missing that sparkle that they always held. And he wanted to kick his own ass. He was the cause. He was the one who took the light from her beautiful eyes. Right then and there he said a silent prayer that she'd let him be the one to put it back.

"I needed to see you, Bones," he said tentatively. "To talk to you… to apologize…"

"Stop," she said. "I can't do this anymore, Booth. I'm not as strong as I'd like to be and I just can't stand here and let you assuage your guilt so you can go back home and _make love_ to your girlfriend. Just let me be, Booth. Please? Just go home. Go home to Hannah."

"I deserved that," he said. "But please, just hear me out. If you really want me to go, I'll go. But you need to know that Hannah's gone…"

"What?"

"She left, Bones."

"So what, now I'm the consolation prize?" she asked, not caring about the bitterness in her voice. She'd tried to listen to what Angela had said. She'd tried to have hope, but she could only think about how badly that kind of hope had ended up hurting her in the past. She just couldn't let that happen again. She just didn't have the strength.

"No," he said softly, reaching out to take her hand. "Bones, you could never be a consolation. You are the standard, remember?" he asked, bestowing a charm smile on her for the first time in a very long time. "She left because I told her that I'm in love with you… and that I have been for seven years."

She stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"I'd really rather not do this in the hallway, Bones," he said, "can I come in? Please?"

She stepped to the side and let him in. He crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them.

"Come on," he said, reaching out for her hand. "Let's sit."

She allowed him to hold her hand followed him to the sofa. She was still too stunned to say anything. Had he really told Hannah that it was she that he loved?

"Bones," he said as they sat down together on her sofa. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I loved you that night outside of Sweets' office. I'm sorry that I was too selfish and too concerned with my own pain to think about what was really going through your beautiful mind," he said with a smile, reaching out to tuck a stray strand behind her ear. He was worried that she still hadn't said anything, but she seemed willing to listen, so he went on. "I'm sorry for saying that I had to move on and I'm sorry for actually trying to move on. I'm sorry for neglecting you and our friendship… I've spent so much time in the last few months trying to prove that everything with Hannah was so perfect that I lost sight of everything else. And for what? For it to all come crashing down around me in the end? Bones, do you remember that case we had in the suburbs? The one with the guy in the barbeque pit?"

She nodded her head, still not speaking but listening intently to what he had to say.

"Remember why I kept saying I hate the suburbs? Because it's all _Peyton Place_ or _Desperate_ _Housewives_… Everybody's so busy trying to make everybody else think their lives are perfect that they don't actually have time to live their lives. That's what I was doing with Hannah. I was so desperate to be happy, for you to think I could be happy without you that I couldn't see how much I was actually hurting both of us…"

He waited just a moment to be sure that she was listening and he took her other hand so that both of her hands were ensconced in his. He looked her right in the eyes, praying that she could see the love that he knew was radiating from them.

"But mostly, Bones, I'm sorry that I was a coward tonight. I'm sorry that I left you alone and crying and believing that I didn't love you. If there was one thing in my life I could change, it would be that."

"You could never be a coward, Booth," she answered. "And I'd appreciate you not talking about the man I love like that," she added with a sassy smile.

"I want to hate you," she said. "I want to be angry with you. I don't want this to be easy for you. I want you to understand the tremendous pain I've felt having to watch you with Hannah all these months… having to support your relationship because I'm your friend… having to be happy that you were happy because I love you and that's all I want for you… but I find that would be counterproductive."

This time, it was his turn to wait and listen as she gathered her thoughts.

"We've both made mistakes, and we've both hurt each other. But if I've learned anything from this case, it's that we don't always get a second chance… and we have to make the most of every opportunity. I told you tonight that I didn't want to have any regrets, and I meant that. And because I truly meant it, it would be very wrong of me to turn you away now."

She reached up and gently placed her hand along his jaw line.

"I was afraid we'd missed our moment," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Never," he answered, his voice catching on the knot in his throat. "Remember what I asked you that very first night, Bones?"

"You asked if I believed in fate," she said. "And I told you that it was ludicrous," she added with a smile.

"Do you still think it's ludicrous?" he asked, pulling her close to fold her into his embrace.

"Yes," she answered. "But seeing that so many of the other tenets by which I've built my life seem to be evolving, perhaps there is some truth to the concept of fate, as well."

"Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"I would be amenable to that," she answered, turning in his arms until their lips were just a breath apart.

He leaned in and closed the infinitesimal gap between them, covering her mouth with his and enjoying the best first kiss of his life. Sure, he'd kissed Bones before… but this kiss wasn't fueled by lust and tequila, or a puckish prosecutor. There was no desperation in this kiss. It was both sweet and sexy. It was hot but gentle at the same time, but mostly it was full of promise.

Before the kiss could take on a life of it's own, he stood up bringing her with him.

"It's getting late," he said, leaning down and resting his forehead on hers. "I should be going."

"Stay," she said.

"Bones," he said, his voice husky with emotion as he held her tightly. "There's nothing I would like more. But I just broke up with Hannah. We need to take it slow, do things right this time…"

"I agree," she said, reaching up to place a gentle peck on his lips. "I'm not asking you to have intercourse, Booth. I just want you to stay," she said, suddenly unsure of herself and the emotion coursing through her. "It's late and we're both exhausted. We still have a lot to talk about, but I think we've covered the most important topics, right?"

"I think so," he agreed.

"So, we'll get some sleep and resume our conversation in the morning," she said as if it were the most logical situation in the world.

"I can take the couch," he offered. "Or Max's old room."

"Booth," she replied, "I asked you to stay because I wanted you to sleep with me."

"But Bones, we agreed…"

"Sleep, Booth."

She reached out and took his hand as he followed her to her bedroom.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth awoke in the dark of the pre-dawn morning. It only took him a few minutes to gain his bearings and remember where he was… who the woman was who fit so comfortably in his arms.

He leaned over her shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Bones," he whispered.

She made a soft mewing sound as she moved slightly but didn't open her eyes.

"Bones," he whispered again, placing a kiss just below her ear. "Wake up."

He laughed as she swatted at him and grumbled in her sleep.

"Bones," he whispered a third time, this time placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Wake up for just a minute and then you can go back to sleep."

"What?"

She turned to face him, opening one eye.

He leaned in to close the gap between them for a quick kiss.

"I've got to go home and get dressed for work," he said softly against her ear.

He pressed another soft kiss to her shoulder before climbing out of bed.

"I'll be back to pick you up," he said. "I'll bring breakfast," he added with at wink.

He thought she'd fallen back to sleep as he slipped on his jeans and t-shirt. He quietly made his way to the bedroom door.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Thanks for waking me up," she said as she rolled back over and snuggled down into her pillow.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth was all smiles as he leaned back against the seat of the cab. He couldn't believe how natural it had felt waking up with Temperance Brennan.

"That good, huh?" the cabby said, flashing him a knowing grin in the rearview mirror.

"If you only knew," Booth replied, closing his eyes.

He couldn't remember feeling this hopeful. Things were nowhere near where they needed to be, but they were looking up. He and Bones were finally on the same page, and that alone was reason to celebrate.

He was confident that they were on the right track, but he was troubled by a few things. He was only beginning to understand how deeply his relationship with Hannah had affected his partner.

_His partner_.

What was she now? His _girlfriend_?

Somehow that just didn't feel right, and he thought that Bones would probably balk at the term anyway. No, partner fit… that's what she was, what she'd always been. Now, he could only hope that she'd be his partner in every sense of the word. Not just his work partner.

His life partner.

He liked the sound of that.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan woke with a smile as her cell phone chirped on the bedside table. She hadn't slept that well in… well, in longer than she could remember.

She could definitely get used to waking up in the arms of one Seeley Booth.

She knew that they had a lot to work out, but she was feeling better about that actually happening. She was glad that he had woken her up before he left. She didn't want to imagine the disappointment she would have felt if she'd awoken and he wasn't there.

He brought out so many feelings in her… she wasn't used to dealing with this much emotion, and it scared her. But if she were honest with herself, being with Booth didn't scare her as much as ending up like Lauren Eames.

Booth was willing to give her that second chance and she was willing to forgive him the pain he'd inflicted on her these last several months, both unwittingly and intentionally. She still wasn't sure she could promise him thirty years, but she was willing to make the commitment and see where it took them.

Glancing back down at her phone for the time, she climbed out of her cozy bed and made her way to the shower.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Bones!" Booth called as he entered the apartment, juggling two cups of coffee and a pink pastry box. "I'm back!"

She came down the hall, slipping an earring on her ear.

"How did you get in?" she asked.

He held up his keys and gave her a sheepish grin.

"You still carry the key to my apartment?" she asked, surprised.

"Yep," he answered. "Shouldn't I?"

"No," she replied, "you should. I'm… I'm just surprised."

"You stopped carrying mine, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"I only thought it right," she said. "I wasn't going to be letting myself in with Hannah there…"

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" he said.

"I think so," she replied.

"Let's start with breakfast," he said. "I got you muffins from that nasty vegan bakery you like."

He set the box down on the kitchen island and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said. "What are you having?"

"Egg McMuffin," he said, holding up a greasy bag. "Nothing like Mickey D's in the morning."

"If you say so," she replied, grimacing as he took a huge bite of the sandwich.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she repeated.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "You're the relationship expert, you tell me."

He scoffed.

"I wouldn't exactly call me an expert, Bones. Not the way I screwed things up with you and Hannah."

"True," she said with a smile, "but you still know more than I. What do you think? Where do we go from here?"

"That depends," he said. "What do you want? Are we dating? Friends?"

"I don't know that there is an established word to describe what we are, Booth. We're partners," she said, "but not just… I think we're going to have to work on rebuilding our friendship, and from there… then we date…"

"Okay…" he said, nodding and following her lead.

"You only just broke up with Hannah," she said. "It's not like we're going to announce to everyone that we're together…"

"Makes sense," he said.

He sat for a moment, in awe of the openness and love he saw radiating in her face.

"I like this side of you," he said quietly.

She looked at him, question written all over her furrowed brow.

"I mean, I like every side of you, Bones," he clarified.

"Thank you," she said.

"Wait," he said. "What about Angela?"

"What about her?" she asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"She already knows everything," he said. "So what are we going to tell her?"

She considered for a moment that Booth knew that Angela knew, but let that thought go.

"We tell her that what's between us is ours," she said. "And that we're working on it," she added with a smile.

**_BnB_**

_**Well, what did you think? Hit that little review button down there and let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- Hey everyone… thanks for being so patient with me. I never meant to leave this one hanging so long, but our move took longer than I anticipated and then I was without Internet service for almost three weeks. I hope you're still interested in this story, LOL… but here it is, your epilogue. Please let me know what you think. You know how I love reviews!**_

**_BnB_**

Chapter 3- Epilogue

"Wow," Cam said. "Angela, you look fantastic. Pregnancy definitely suits you."

"Thanks, Cam," the artist replied. "You look great, too. Are we ready to go?"

"Aren't we waiting for Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"She's meeting us there," Angela said. "So are Daisy and Sweets."

"Damn, I was hoping for a preview of her mystery date," Cam said, looking back and Paul and missing the knowing look exchanged by Angela and Hodgins. "She seemed so happy about us all getting together tonight. And she _hates_ these things."

"Don't we all," Hodgins said, earning himself an elbow from his wife. "What?" he asked. "Jeffersonian galas are the bane of our existence. We _all_ hate them."

"True," Angela said with a smile. "But it's Christmas. They're throwing us a ball at a swanky hotel instead of having a party here… and my best friend is finally happy. I, for one, am planning on having a good time. Now, let's go."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan smiled as she heard a knock at the door. She continued putting on her makeup, knowing that her visitor would let himself in.

'Knock, knock."

"Hi," she said, turning to face the handsome man leaning against the bathroom door frame.

"Hi," he answered, leaning in for a quick kiss. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she answered.

"Ready for our big night?"

"It's just a Christmas party, Booth," she said, with a knowing smile as she looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Just a Christmas party?" he said, walking up behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder as their eyes met in the mirror. "This is our coming out party, baby," he whispered in her ear. "That is definitely a big deal."

"I know," she said, looking up at him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "And yes, I'm ready. I'm very excited. I'm amazed we've been able to keep it from them this long."

"I'll bet Angela is busting at the seams," he said, chuckling.

"You're right," she said. "We should probably be going."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"So, do you know anything about Dr. Brennan's date?" Daisy asked as she and Sweets sat down to join Cam, Paul and the Hodgins at the table.

All eyes were on Angela. She flashed them a bright smile before making the "zipped lips" motion.

"You do know!" Cam exclaimed.

"All I'm going to say is that Bren is really happy," Angela said.

"She's seemed different lately," Cam said.

"I was so sad for her when Agent Booth came home with Hannah," Daisy said casually.

Five heads turned her way.

"What?" she said. "We spent seven months together in Indonesia," she said. "We talked a little… not much. Dr. Brennan is very private… but I think while we were away, she realized that she was in love with Agent Booth."

"I think Daisy's right," Cam agreed. "I was sure they'd come back home as a couple. But I'm glad that they're both happy."

"Has anyone seen Hannah lately?" Sweets asked.

Angela kicked her husband under the table.

"I think she's been traveling a lot with the President," Hodgins offered.

"So, Angela," Daisy said. "What can we expect from Dr. Brennan's new guy?"

"Is it new?" Cam asked, taking a sip from her champagne glass.

"Actually," Angela said. "They've been together since October."

"Two months and none of us have seen him?" Cam said.

Paul sat back watching the exchange. In the year he'd been dating Cam, he hadn't spent much time with the whole Squint Squad. He found their dynamic fascinating, and more often than not when they _were_ all together, he'd sit back and take it all in.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth pulled his SUV up to the valet stand. He took the ticket and slipped a bill to the attendant before walking around to join Brennan on the other side of the vehicle.

"Nervous?" he asked quietly, taking her in his arms.

"A little," she admitted.

"It's gonna be okay," he answered. "Better than okay. It's gonna be great."

"It is…"

"But?" he asked, placing a soft kiss in her hair.

"But now it's going to be real," she said quietly.

"You mean it hasn't been real for the past two months?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, yes," she said, pulling back from their embrace to look into his face. "Of course it's been real, but it's been just us… and now everyone is going to know."

"I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops, Bones," he said.

"Are you sure we're ready?" she asked.

"I am," he answered confidently. "We've spent the past couple of months really focusing on each other and working on our issues. We're comfortable, and we're us again. Us," he said, "but better… but if you're not ready to tell everyone, we don't have to do this tonight."

"No," she said. "I want to."

"Okay," he said. "Then let's do it. You go on and I'll see you in five minutes."

He leaned in and kissed her soundly, and then they continued to hold hands as she walked away until they had to let go. She continued toward the door as he stood there. As she approached the entrance to the hotel, she stopped and turned back to him.

"Booth?" she said,

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I love you."

He smiled through glistening eyes and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"I love you, too, Bones."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Here she comes!" Daisy exclaimed, claiming the attention of everyone at the table and directing it to the door.

All eyes were on Brennan as she walked in to the room. Her dress was a deep cobalt blue, hugged her curves and brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

"Is she alone?" Cam asked.

"Hello, everyone," Brennan said as she approached the table.

"Hi, sweetie!" Angela said, standing up to hug her friend.

"Where's your date, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"He's just parking the car," Brennan replied. "He'll be along in a few minutes."

Just then, Daisy gasped and everyone turned toward the door.

"What's Booth doing here?" Sweets asked.

"Oh, crap," Cam said.

"Wonder if he's met Brennan's new guy," Paul said.

"I think we're about to find out," Sweets answered. "I wonder if Hannah is with him."

Everyone watched in awe as Booth approached the table. He walked up to where Brennan was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm heading over to the bar," he said, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I'll be right here."

Four mouths gaped and Angela giggled as Brennan sat down next to her.

"You knew about this?" Cam said, glaring at Angela.

Angela nodded, biting her bottom lip. She glanced at Brennan, who gave her an almost imperceptible nod, before letting out the mother of all giddy squeals.

"I'm sorry guys," she said, her cheeks showing the faintest hint of blush. "But I've been holding that in for a _really_ long time."

Everyone at the table laughed and it seemed to be just the tension breaker they all needed. They were still laughing as Booth walked up and sat down next to his partner.

"What did I miss?" he asked, his smile saying he already knew the answer.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Cam said, her eyes just the slightest bit misty as she watched Booth take Brennan's hand.

"I can't believe you didn't notice," Booth retorted. "And you call yourselves geniuses."

"Actually, Booth," Brennan interrupted. "Only Hodgins and I…"

Everyone applauded when Booth stopped her with a kiss.

"All right, man," Hodgins said, his blue eyes sparkling. "I've been waiting for you to do that for years."

"Seriously, Seeley," Camille said as she reached out to take Paul's hand. "I'm really happy for you… for both of you."

"Thanks, Camille," he replied. "I'm pretty happy, too."

"Only pretty happy?" Brennan queried with a smile.

"The happiest I've ever been, Bones. The happiest I've ever been."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth stood at the balcony railing, overlooking the party going on below. So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the woman walking up behind him.

"Are you really okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, turning to face her with a smile. "I meant what I said, I've never been happier."

"I won't take offense at that," she said with a smile.

"Sorry," he answered slightly sheepishly.

"No, seriously," she answered. "I'm not offended. I've known that Dr. Brennan was the woman for you for a very long time, and I've known you were in love with her even longer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Cam answered, bumping shoulders with her friend. "Pretty much since you put me in my place by telling me you were with her all the way."

He didn't answer, but leaned in against her shoulder as he looked back down at the party. Cam followed his line of sight and saw Angela and Brennan with their heads together at the end of the bar.

"She looks happy, too," she said.

"I think she is."

"Two months, huh?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, smiling. "We've had a lot of work to do. I really screwed things up between us by coming home with Hannah…"

He paused as she looked at him with an unspoken question in her eyes.

"She's been gone since that case with the doctor in the tree," he offered. "She realized about the same time I did that I was in love with Bones. And when I told her it wasn't new, that I'd loved her since the day we met… that was pretty much it. She left and I went to Bones to try to make things right. We've kind of been stumbling our way through it ever since."

"That's why you didn't tell us."

"Yeah," he admitted. "We had a lot of work to do. We still have a lot of work to do, but what we have together is amazing and we didn't want it to be a secret anymore."

"This is it?"

"Yeah," he answered, smiling. "This is forever."

"I'm happy for you, Big Man."

"Thanks, Camille," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome, Seeley," she said. "And don't call me Camille."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnB**

He leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed and reminiscing about their evening. He opened one eye when he heard the bathroom door open. He smiled and opened the other eye. Every time he saw her, she took his breath away.

"You were gorgeous tonight," he said. "That dress was amazing, but I think you're even more beautiful now… if that's possible."

"Booth," she said, feeling a hint of warmth in her face. "I'm not any more beautiful now than I was earlier. My looks haven't changed."

"No," he said. "They haven't. You're still as beautiful as you were the day I met you, and you'll be just as beautiful many years from now when they put me in the ground."

"Many, many years from now," she said, climbing in to bed next to him. "And I'm looking forward to sharing each and every one of those years with you."

Not for the first time tonight, he felt his throat constrict and his eyes well up with tears.

"God, Bones… I think that may be the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Come here."

She snuggled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his firm chest.

"I'm not scared anymore," she said quietly. "Booth, I want this. I want you… I want _us_."

"Me too, baby," he said, kissing her hair. "Me, too."

Everything happens…. Eventually.

The End… but it's really just the beginning.


End file.
